


Howard's Lullaby

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, rc9gn
Genre: M/M, Suicide, i kinda cried and then wrote it, our favorite shoobs fucking die, this is p muxh a vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101
Summary: Howard dies, Randy copes, then breaks.





	

He was gone. All gone. His best friend, and the one who he’d been living for, had died. The funeral came and passed. It was surreal. That that small, chubby body had fit into a box like that. He chuckled to himself. Oh, thats right. They were probably burying pieces. All the little pieces that had been Howard Wienerman. Randy went through the daily steps of existing. Sleep. Eat. Go to school. Ninja suit up. Fight and beat the things that scared people who weren’t him. De-suit. Go home. Sit and think for hours on end. About him. He’d sold every Grave Puncher game he’d ever owned. He stopped buying Mcfist products. Howard was the reason he’d kept buying them. Eventually, he stopped sleeping. Stopped eating. Stopped even existing. It was as if he had died and been buried beside the pieces that were now six feet under. 

Heidi turned her web camera on, her expression sobered. “Hey guys, this one is kind of personal, just for the residents of Norrisville High. I have a few things to say about what i’ve noticed. Does…” She took a breath, and spoke once again. “...Does the ninja seem...thinner to you guys? Maybe i’m just seeing things, but ever since we lost...Howard Wienerman, the ninja seems to be in mourning. I see the dark circles through his mask. I can see ribs through his suit. So please, let us have a moment of silence for Howard, and for the ninja. This is for you guys, may you both find peace, wherever you are.” Heidi closed her eyes, and prayed. For the first time in her life, she prayed as hard as she could scream in her mind. 

Please let my brother be okay. Please let the ninja be okay. He’s been looking rough lately. May they both be happy.

Heidi opened her eyes, and felt tears slip out. She turned from the camera, and wiped them, as more only fell. It felt like she couldn’t wipe them fast enough. Her poor...poor brother...ripped to pieces by that monster. God, how even was Randy?! That beanpole was stringy enough, she hoped to god he was okay too. God would she ever stop crying?! 

That night, the entirety of Norrisville High cried with her. Cried for the boy they’d lost. Cried for the ninja who was feeling awful. Crying for the brother she’d lost. Just cried. But god, the hardest crier? Was undoubtedly Randy, who sat in his room and just sobbed. He’d long since sold anything that received Heidi’s broadcast. Huge, leaking tears rolled down his face, and he just screamed. Good thing his parents were hardly ever home. He woke up the next morning, and watched the world around him move on. Everyone was doing just fine, and here he was all choked up. He felt numb, and it carried over into what he did. His grades dropped. His ninja fighting actually left bruises and cuts on the students he fought with. He fought with little remorse, and even littler regret. Every move he made was to end the fight as quickly as possible. He would exhaust himself hacking away at robot after robot. He gained scars and he gained bruises. He almost even slipped and ninja’d up in front of everyone, so little was his care. God, did he throw himself into what he did. The longer the fight, the less time he’d spend awake thinking about Howard. But the more time he spent wearing the ninja mask, going so far as to poof into the nomicon when he slept, just so he’d stay asleep. He went into the nomicon whenever he had free time. To the outside world, it looked like he’d developed narcolepsy. Let them think that. Not that it mattered to him what they thought. Heidi wore black a lot more than before, but even that was miniscule compared to what Randy did. His normal outfit consisted of black. He wore his hood up more often, in order to better sleep in class. He supposed the reason no one said anything was that all the teachers knew how close they’d been. God, if he just hadn’t insisted on teasing Bash. If only he’d been faster with beating him. If only he’d jumped in front of Howard. That’s when the idea came to him. In order to make up for not jumping on front and taking the hit, he’d do it now. 

“Heidi Wienerman, my dudes! A student has just jumped in front of a car on the highway. His...remains...reveal him to be Randy Cunningham. Wait, no that can’t b-” She checked her notes. It was in fact, the purple haired guy that never left Howard’s side. She broke. She’d...She’d never remembered his name. Now, she’d never forget it. She felt arms around her from behind, and took a breath, realizing the echoing screaming was her. She wiped her face, and shut off her webcam. She couldn’t do this. Even though she was the reporter of Norrisville High school, she couldn’t handle something like this. In the same week, they’d lost two very important people to the school. It was only when the first days of a monster attack and the ninja didn’t show up, did they all put the pieces together and realize…

The ninja of norrisville...had killed himself, because he couldn’t handle life without his biffer.


End file.
